


The Virginity Pact

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, The girls are mentioned in the background, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji makes a pact with Akira to leave their virginity in Hawaii, but when they can't find a willing girl, they dress a willing Mishima up instead.





	The Virginity Pact

"Hey, Akira, lets room together on the trip; we can bring girls up to the room to screw together." Ryuji grinned over the game controller in his hands.

Akira rolled his eyes as he reset the game. "We have struck out more times than I can count."

"So? This is Hawaii! Lets make a pact; we will both leave our virginity in Hawaii, no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"Yeah. If we strike out again, we'll screw each other. No anal, I don't wanna fuck you, but I'm cool with oral."

Akira studied Ryuji for a moment; he was attracted to guys so what Ryuji was suggesting wasn't repulsive to him. "I thought you were completely straight?"

"Nah, I won't screw just any dude, but I'm hetero-flexible. I'm open to experimenting with the right dude."

"Ah." Akira nodded slowly, then he spat into his palm and held it out. "Its a pact."

Ryuji copied him and they shook on it. "We return to Japan experienced."

"Yes. Now, this level won't beat itself!"

Ryuji laughed as he returned his eyes to the TV screen.

* * *

"I wanna room with this guy!" Ryuji grinned at Akira; so far everything was going according to plan.

"Sakamoto-kun, you're in a different class. Please, room with someone from your class." Kawakami sighed.

"Why can't I room with him?" Ryuji was stunned; it had never occurred to him that the rooming assignments would be limited to homeroom classes.

"It complicates roll call." Makoto gave him a pointed look, as though she suspected what they had planned.

Ryuji fumed as Ann teased him, and then ended up finding a roommate easily; and Mishima offered to room with Akira.

He wondered if Mishima was into boys, then pushed the thought away.

In the end he went to his teacher and asked her to assign him a roommate at random. Someone who wouldn't care if he was there at night or not.

Finally, he was free to wander; and they found a cheap food vendor on the beach. "Damn, why can't we be in the same class?"

Akira shrugged as he ate, his eyes scanning the beach all around him as hot girls, and guys, walked by. "How do we start?"

"We can't do anything tonight; first you need to let Mishima know that we will be trying to bring girls to the room. I'm cool with him joining in; for a boy he's pretty cute."

"You like Mishima?"

"Not like that." Ryuji sighed. "I just think that he's cute."

"Too bad Yusuke is in LA. He did offer to dress up as a girl once, and if we can't find a girl we could always pretend. Hey, maybe we can dress Mishima up."

Ryuji chewed slowly as he thought that over. "Hmm... Mishima could pull of a skirt. Yusuke I'm not so sure about."

"He's slim; no muscle to get in the way really. Yusuke's height is the only real issue; he's taller than most girls are." Akira threw his food containers away and turned back towards Ryuji.

"We should head back and get some sleep; tomorrow, we hunt."

"Aki, we are picking up girls not hunting."

They both laughed, but it died quickly as the reality of their pact hit them hard.

“Are we really gonna...?” Akira just shrugged as they made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

“No way.”

“You aren't my type.”

“Oh I could so do you!” But up close she was clearly old enough to be his mom, and Ryuji beat a hasty retreat.

“Sorry, I have a boyfriend.” Akira backed slowly away from the massive surfer with a deep tan who was cracking his knuckles.

“Any luck?”

Akira shook his head. “No. Did you?”

“Well one chick said yes but up close she was way older than I init ally thought. I mean being with a mature older woman could be fun in college but right now its just not what I want, ya know?”

“We want girls closer to our own age.” Akira agreed almost idly.

“Yeah you've got it.”

“What are you two talking about?” Yusuke slipped up to his friends completely unnoticed until he spoke.

“Nothing Yu- Wait Yusuke?!” Ryuji jumped as he realized who had spoken.

“My plane was diverted due to a storm along the California coast that had the LA International Airport closed down.” Yusuke explained in his usual off-hand manner.

“And ya couldn't text us that you were in town?”

“I knew your school was going to Hawaii, I did not know which resort in Hawaii until I saw you just now.”

“You still could have texted us to ask!” Ryuji groaned; Yusuke never changed.

“Anyway are you still hung up on stealing a girls heart?”

“Actually right now we're just tryin' to get laid.” Akira nodded along with Ryuji's statement.

“Laid?” Yusuke looked at the woman Ryuji had just been talking to then back at Ryuji. “You have no taste.”

“Dude she looked way younger from behind!”

“The girls want to meet up.” Akira broke in before it could turn into a true fight.

“Fine. We'll look more tomorrow, kay?” Ryuji kicked at the sand, disappointed and sexually frustrated. If he didn't bust a nut soon he would pop.

“Ryuji don't forget, if we can't find girls we use each other.”

“Are you both bisexual as well?” Yusuke dropped the bomb casually.

Ryuji froze. “Wait, as well? Yusuke, are you sayin' that you're bi?”

“Yes, I thought you were aware of that fact.”

“Hell no I wasn't!” Ryuji glared at Yusuke but it lacked heart. “And I ain't bi. I'm hetero-flexible.”

“I'm pansexual.” Akira supplied as the silence stretched on.

“Pansexual? You mean you're attracted to pans?” Ryuji frowned at Akira.

“No. It means that gender doesn't matter for me. When I am attracted to some one I don't think of them in regard to their gender.” Akira explained gently.

“Dude that makes no sense at all. How can you not be aware of the difference of being with a girl instead of a guy, or whatever?”

“Of course I notice the difference, its just one that doesn't matter to me.”

“I still don't get it.” Ryuji grumbled.

Akira just shrugged and let the topic drop, since Ryuji was merely confused and not freaking out on him.

When they met up with the girls at a local Big Bang Burger for dinner there were some raised eyebrows at Yusuke being with them but soon they were back to their normal group. Perhaps a bit too normal.

“It doesn't even feel like we're in another country. I mean we even ate at Big Bang Burger.” Ryuji sighed as he put his phone away.

“We even checked the Phan-site's poll.” Makoto commented.

“We should do more 'Hawaii' things!”

“Whats 'Hawaii?' Hula dancing?”

“Hell no!” Ann shot down Ryuji's suggestion instantly.

“I hate to break the party up, but its almost curfew. We should get back to the hotel.” Makoto sighed as she knew she had to set a good example as a chaperone.

“Ah I should be heading back as well.” Yusuke waved before heading off towards a hotel on the opposite end of the resort.

With a few token grumbles, the Shujin group followed Makoto back to their hotel.

* * *

“What? You want to bring back girls here? To f-fuck?” Mishima stumbled over the last word, his cheeks adorably red. Not that Akira was looking, of course.

“Yes, with Ryuji. It was his idea actually.” Akira lay back on his bed, waiting for Mishima to put his phone away and turn off the light.

“Sakamoto too? Wait, are you guys... ya know? This will be group sex after all.”

“No, we aren't screwing around. If we were we wouldn't be hunting for chicks like we are.” Akira looked over at Mishima. “Of course we could always make a girl.”

“Huh?”

“Can't Yuuki also be a girls name? You'd look cute in a dress.” Akira winked at Mishima.

“Whoa, are you flirting with me? Actually I...” Mishima looked away.

“What? Do you want to spread your legs for a Phantom Thief?” Akira teased, just to watch Mishima squirm.

“Y-yeah.”

“Really?” Akira sat up. “Is it just the leader or any member? Ryuji is in the group as well.”

“Sakamoto is a Phantom Thief? Huh, I guess that's why he's always hanging out with you.” Mishima squirmed underneath the covers, praying that Akira would not notice his sudden hard-on.

Akira suddenly looked over at Mishima, really looking at him for the first time since they became roommates. “Hey, you aren't getting anything either, are you? It doesn't have to be full on sex; I'm sure Ryuji will be thrilled to get a blowjob.”

Normally the idea of having some dude's dick in his mouth would make Mishima very uncomfortable; but somehow Phantom Thief dick turned him on even more.

“I will not wear a dress outside!”

“That's fine. I can buy something for you to wear and have you change here. No one else will need to know.”

“Are you sure?” Mishima squirmed more under the blankets, touching himself through his pants and hoping that Akira wouldn't notice.

“Need a hand with that?”

“No! I can take care of it myself!” Mishima rolled onto his side, facing away from Akira, but he could still feel his friends eyes on him as he jerked off beneath the blankets.

* * *

“Here.” It was the following evening; the last night in Hawaii before the flight back to Japan.

“Sakamoto dragged me all over the place. He's fun to be around but maybe he's just too different from me? Whats this?” He was curious about what Akira had been doing while he was getting dragged up and down the beach by the blond boy.

“I did some shopping, based on what we were talking about last night.” Mishima's heart was in his throat as he dumped out the bag to reveal a lace up dress, panties, a black wig, and what looked like a torture device.

“What, no bra?” He sighed.

“No, I want you to be comfortable. First...” Akira picked up the unidentified object.

“What is that?”

“A butt plug combined with a cock ring.” Akira smirked as he leaned closer. “You'll look so hot wearing this, and this way you'll be ready for all the Phantom Thief cock you want to take tonight.”

“You...!” Mishima was so shocked he couldn't even talk for a long moment. “You said I didn't have to if I didn't want to!”

“Yes I did. I bought this on the off chance you changed your mind.” Akira shrugged nonchalantly and put the plug aside.

“Wait! Will it hurt?”

“A bit. If you don't like it we can stop.” Akira dropped his teasing tone and smirk in favor of a soft smile.

“I trust you.” Mishima glanced at the door before shedding his clothes until he was completely naked in front of Akira. “How do you want me?”

“On all fours on the bed.” Akira uncapped a new tube of lube and slicked the toy up before rubbing Mishima's entrance. “Do you ever touch yourself here?”

“No, never.”

“Really? You feel really soft even though its a virginal pink.” Akira slid the first finger in with ease. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it feels kinda... I dunno, nice?” Mishima raised his hips up higher, eager for more.

Akira wiggled in a second finger and Mishima gasped in pain. “Just breathe and let it fade.” He pressed kisses to the small of Mishima's back, accidentally finding a sweet spot.

“How many more fingers?”

“Just one more then the plug. And the plug wont move once its in so you'll have all the time you need to adjust.”

Mishima nodded and breathed through his mouth as the third finger stretched him almost unbearably; then the pain crested and began to fade as the fingers were pumped in and out.

“Okay, you're ready.” The fingers slid out and the plug slid in easily, before the ring was snapped closed around his base. “Yeah, I was right, you look sexy.”

“Sexy? Me?” Mishima looked up at his friend with doubt in his eyes.

Akira just kissed him softly before helping him into the panties and dress, doing the laces up snug but not overly tight, then fitting the wig just as there was a knock at the door.

“Are you all... whoa is that Mishima?” Ryuji's jaw dropped and Yusuke peered past him at the friend he had not yet met.

“I thought it would just be the three of us?” Mishima looked back at Yusuke.

Once the door was closed, Akira introduced them. “This is Yusuke, a Phantom Thief who attends another school.”

“Oh!” Those two words were enough to make Mishima's panties wet.

“How are we gonna do this?” Ryuji took a seat near Mishima's head.

“I do not need release; I will be content just to watch and use my own hand.” Yusuke chuckled in the way that could only mean he was inspired to paint.

“What? No! You came here with me so you're joining in! At least for a hand job!” Ryuji stood up and dragged Yusuke to the bed.

“You go first.” Yusuke held back as Mishima laid down, working Ryuji's pants open.

“Sakamoto...” He breathed the name out as he took the bleach-blond into his mouth.

“Oh!” Ryuji gasped in surprise.

“Hes a slut for the Phantom Thieves.” Akira smirked as he whipped his dick out, released the plug from the ring and pulled it out before thrusting balls deep into Mishima.

“Yes! Joker, fuck me hard!” Mishima pulled off of Ryuji just long enough to shriek it all out before diving back down with renewed vigor.

“Ah yes perfect!” Yusuke had pulled out a sketchbook from his bag and was drawing them almost frantically, ignoring the massive tent in his pants.

Akira shoved the skirt up higher, revealing a strip of lacy panties as he fucked Mishima hard and fast, loving the way his ass tightened whenever he aimed a thrust just right.

Then he just happened to glance at Ryuji, catching his eyes in a way that made him wonder if Ryuji wasn't lying to himself. If Ryuji didn't like him back after all.

“Hey, Ryu, you should try out his ass. It feels divine!” Akira grinned, deciding not to comment on the look he had just received just yet.

“And then Yusuke can try his mouth. If he even wants to?” Ryuji looked uncertainly at the artist sketching away in his own world.

“I'm sure he will.” Akira thrust one last time and came hard. He pulled out and slipped off the condom. “But if he just wants to draw then let me try his mouth!”

“Okay!” Ryuji spilled down Mishima's throat a few moments later and pulled out as his dick was licked clean.

“Wait did Mishima...?”

“No, I didn't. I don't want to cum just yet though.” He rolled onto his back, his cock straining at the fabric of both panties and dress.

Akira straddled his shoulders, facing Ryuji who had legs spread and hips lifted up; they thrust back into Mishima in unison.

“Uh... oh wow...” Ryuji panted as he bottomed out, Mishima holding him deep and tight.

“Feels like your being sucked in, doesn't it?” Akira moaned as Mishima swallowed around his shaft.

“Yeah...” Ryuji leaned towards Akira and without thinking, Akira leaned in and kissed him.

“Perfect! Stay right there!” They jerked apart, blushing as they remembered Yusuke.

“Dude you ain't gonna show those to anyone, right? I mean it's cool if you paint em and make us unrecognizable though.” Ryuji shrugged, then moaned as Mishima tightened around him.

“Did you find his sweet spot?” Ryuji could only nod. “Yeah, he tightens when you hit it just right.”

“I noticed.” Ryuji somehow managed to smile shyly at Akira, like he wasn't fucking a boy in front of him. “I ain't gonna last...”

“Then cum. This isn't a race.” Akira smiled reassuringly as Ryuji flooded a condom of his own, and Akira spilled down Mishima's throat at the sight of Ryuji's o-face.

“Okay, Yusuke, your turn.” Akira slipped off the bed as the artist set his sketchbook aside.

“What should I do?”

“Dude, you have to ask? Well, first you need to unzip, then decide which end you wanna try. Mouth or ass.”

“Ass.” The word was gasped out as Yusuke pulled out his shaft, and smoothed a condom down it, unaware of the eyes on him.

“Oh...” Mishima sighed as he saw the longest cock he had yet laid eyes on.

“Dude, how the hell did you hide that?!” Ryuji was shocked.

Akira just watched in silence, filling the knowledge that Yusuke was the best hung member of the team away in his mind.

“This is...!” Yusuke's eyes were wide as he thrust into Mishima.

“Good, ain't it?”

“Divine!” Yusuke stopped talking as he focused on fucking the teen who ran the Phan-site, and Ryuji took the chance to kiss Akira again.

“Hey, do you wanna...?” Akira kissed his neck.

“N-not tonight but we... we can go out for food when we get back home. And ya know, see what happens?” Ryuji pushed Akira's hand away from his cock.

“Okay.” They broke off just in time to watch Yusuke pull out, rip the condom off and cover Mishima with his seed.

Mishima pawed at the ring, getting it off on his second try before fisting himself and cumming seconds later.

Yusuke ducked into the bathroom to clean himself up. “I should return to my hotel room; thank you for the wonderful experience.”

Mishima, limp and spent on the bed, could only nod as Ryuji and Akira saw their friend to the door before working together to get Mishima out of the stained dress and underwear, cleaning him up and putting him to bed before taking a shower together. And if hands wandered and lips met during that shower, no one else needed to know.


End file.
